


Amber Gets Fucked

by Kialish



Category: Last Year: The Nightmare (Video Game)
Genre: Amber is like 16 so technically underaged, Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Forced Oral, I am Forcibly Escorted Out Of The Fandom, Rape, Snuff, Tight Spaces, Uterine Prolapse, Vomiting, ask to tag if I miss anything, fucked to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: The Nightmare isn't a fun place to be in. You're hunted, you're killed, you're brought back, and you repeat the process for a seemingly endless amount of time. What could possibly make it worse?Amber's about to find out.





	1. The Strangler

How many times had they been through this? The same exact scenario, the same exact adversaries, the same Halloween night over and over again? Amber didn’t know, but she was fucking tired of it. Not in the physical sense; somehow, no matter how many times she’d gone through this, she was still pumped and ready to go the next time, when they irrevocably ended up back in the school basement. But mentally? Mentally, she was wearing a little thin.

She was snappy by nature already, not one to take anyone’s bullshitting, but her temper was even more on the surface. Already she’d made Sam cry this time around, and they hadn’t even secured one gas canister. And having a weak link in the team already meant this time would be a little more difficult. After chewing out the other girl, they decided to attempt a dangerous and honestly rather reckless plan; They split up.

They had already wasted precious minutes, and although no one claimed it was Amber’s fault, she knew damn well it had been. So, she agreed to be put on the two man team to go for the gas that was hidden in the English Literature classroom. Armed with a medkit and crafting kit, she trailed behind Chad who was wielding a heavy pipe.

“Don’t worry, Ambs, I got you.” he promised, looking over his shoulder and flashing his million dollar smile. Amber only sneered. 

Any other time, any other situation, she might have found it cute. The jock was handsome and not as thickheaded as his teammates. Made him something Amber could be reasonably interested in. No point in getting attached to testosterone fueled idiots who only wanted to mash their skulls against other boys in an attempt to achieve alpha male status. In a way, Chad had achieved that without even trying, and without being a total asshole in the process.

“ _ Don’t _ call me Ambs. And I’m not worried, just hurry up.”

“I know, I just- You’re real quiet.”

Chad was worried. She supposed he was allowed that.

“Just focusing, or trying to.” she replied, dropping the glare she had given to the back of his head when he had given her the impromptu nickname. She heard something shuffle behind her and stopped to look.

Nothing was there, but she could feel it, the creature that stalked them. She was suddenly wishing she’d grabbed one of the tracker devices… She hurried her way over to Chad.

“How many more times do you think we’re gonna go through this?” She asked, not knowing if there was an answer or if she wanted to hear if there was. Of course, Chad wouldn’t know, but the question had been heavy on her mind for a while now. 

“I hope not too much more…” Chad replied, a dejected tone sliding into his demeanor. She could see his shoulders slump slightly, fingers loosen and tighten on the pipe. “I keep kinda wondering, y’know? Why us? What’d we do?”

He glanced over his shoulder at Amber who shrugged, about as useful as he was with an answer.

“Kinda feels like wrong place, wrong time…” Amber replied.

She remembered what they were all doing that Halloween. It was Thursday, not the best day for a holiday, but that didn’t stop them from making plans to meet at the school. They wanted to sneak in, maybe TP Principal Forrester’s office. Harmless fun for the group of seniors. It was originally just Chad, Amber, and Troy, but Chad in all his endless generosity had invited Nick. And if  _ that  _ wasn’t bad enough, Nick had dragged Sam along!

She had held back at the time about everyone thinking their invite was an offer to bring a plus one, but that’s what she had been yelling at Sam about earlier… She wasn’t even supposed to be here. Nick either, but at least Nick was a useful insufferable nerd. Sam was just… useless. It annoyed Amber how many times she’d had to beat some creep from chopping her to pieces, how many times she’d nearly been killed trying to save her from the closets where they inevitably came back to life in… 

“Yeah… Wrong place, wrong time.” 

Chad’s voice jarred her back to reality, and Amber sped up her steps when she noticed she was trailing slightly. It was dangerous to be too far from someone right now, but Chad hadn’t even seemed to notice her falling behind. He was driven on the goal, which she couldn’t blame him for. She was, too, but… 

The sudden cackle should have been a soon enough warning, but it wasn’t until cold metal coiled around her throat and dragged her to the ground that she realized the dangers lurking behind them.

“CHAD, HELP!” She screamed, clutching at the chain as the Strangler dragged her toward him. He was laughing as he pulled her along, Amber kicking out to find anything to wrap her legs around to stop him.

“Shit, Amber!” Chad turned and ran towards the Strangler, wielding the metal pipe 

“Mine now, all mine!” the killer gleefully crooned, Amber gasping for air after he gave a particularly hard yank. 

She twisted around, fingers getting pinched between the interlocking metal rungs as she pulled it far enough to allow her to gulp for air and scream for help again. Her eyes fell on the hunched over man pulling her towards him, his eyes glowing fiendishly and mouth split in that terrible grin. She hated all of them, all the forms the killer took, but she despised the filth of the Strangler the most. The way he laughed, the teeth he was missing, the gnarled hands that wielded the chain whip so easily, the way he talked - unlike the others, he was considerably vocal and let everyone know.

“So pretty, come, come, mine now…” He giggled, eyes on her and completely disregarding Chad. She could see the jagged yellows of his teeth know, and the line of drool that was slipping over his lips and getting lost in the scraggly, unkempt beard.

“Let go of me, you fucking freak!” She screamed, thrashing harder. It only made the Strangler laugh harder. At least until Chad slammed down on him with the metal pipe.

With a near animalistic screech, the chain lost all tension and Amber quickly puller herself out of it. The whip retracted and wrapped itself around the killers arm like a conscious snake, the Strangler snarling at Chad. He made a weak swipe, but the jock brushed off the attack, taking another swing.

The killer dashed forward, blood dripping from a corner of his hooded temple, before he jumped down an open grate.

“Shit, that was close…” Amber breathed, realizing the Strangler had been attempting to drag her into the basement of the school, alone. Chad looked down after him before promptly leaping down. “Wait- CHAD!”

Amber ran over to the edge and looked down.

“The fuck are you doing?! We need to get the gas!” she hissed.

“Did you see him? I just need another few swings and he would’ve been done for…”

“Yeah, you too, dumbass.” Amber spat, noting the now much less appealing looking Chad sporting a bruised jaw and bloody nose. Not that the injuries detracted from his facial features - they almost added to it - but the fact he’d been so stupid as to jump down without letting her patch him up first… “Hang on, I’m coming, too.”

“You don’t have to, I don’t see him anymore.” Chad offered.

“Yeah, cause he found a dark place to disappear again. C’mon, did the Giant hit you too many times in your already football bruised head?!” Amber jumped down, landing roughly but stabilizing. “You know what happens-”

A sharp noise drew her attention and her and Chad watched a series of traps spring to life in front of them. 

“He’s still here.” Amber hissed, finishing her sentence before throwing a bottle of pain pills and pad of gauze at Chads face.

“Hey-” he tried to speak, but Amber was already walking forward towards the traps.

He dry swallowed a few pills and dabbed at his bloody nose while Amber disassembled the traps. From the darkness of the basement, she could hear the Strangler giggle, whisping in and out of sight from beyond their vision. 

“C’mon,  _ bodyguard _ ,” Amber said dryly. “Let’s get back upstairs, the others probably already got their canister of gasoline.

“Right.” Chad’s voice was low, humbled by her anger.

She started onward, Chad jogging up behind her with his weapon ready. The showers in the changing rooms dripped in their silence, the only other noise besides the setting of traps and then Ambers disarming of said traps.

“Hang on, Amber, I think we can get some stuff in here.” Chad said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She slapped it off instinctively, paranoia heightened in the dimly lit hallways. He raised up his hands when she glared at him, her eyes darting over to the bathroom. It was a one way room, but with two of them it shouldn’t be too bad…

“Fine, we’ll make it quick.”

The pair went inside, Chad quickly poking through a half opened locker. He tossed Amber a bottle of Oxy - who the fuck was hiding oxycontin in their locker?! - before pulling out a few pieces of scrap metal. 

“Looks like that’s it…” 

“Good, we need to get the gas,  _ now _ .”

A few more traps awaited them outside the bathroom, the pair opting to take the slow and steady approach and carefully crouching around the lips of the metal spikes. Amber sighed when she saw the stairwell, eager as hell to get out of this shitty basement. Too eager. Too tired. And not aware enough.

“Wait- Amber-!” 

Chad’s warning came too late, Amber trotting towards the stairs without paying attention to her surroundings. Without recalling just who this killer was, and where he operated. Not until the metal whip lashed out and wrapped around her ankles. 

The whole world seemed to suddenly slow down, Amber falling to the floor, locking eyes with a terrified Chad who knew that there was nothing he could do now. Her face collided with concrete, feeling her nose break from the impact, and the wind was sucked out of her lungs. She had the chance to take in one lungful of air and scream as she was pulled inside the narrow vent.

She’d had it happen only once before, and it had been a quick but painful death. The Strangler would pull them inside and then stab them until they stopped screaming. If wounds had been a thing that persisted in this worlds false death, her torso and chest would be mangled with thick scar tissue from his attacks. But this time, pulled into his clutches, she didn’t meet the other end of his rusted scissors. She wished she had.

“What the  _ fuck _ .” she whispered, reaching out to either side of her and feeling the cool metal of the vent. She had very little room to move, enough that she could wiggle and slam her hands with enough force to make noise. 

Something warm was dripping down her cheek as she lay there on her back, bringing a hand to her nose and hissing at the pain. Completely busted, probably at a weird angle, too, and gushing blood. It was beginning to pool in the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow the coppery liquid. But, she was still alive. And she had to get out of here.

She started slamming her palms against the metal, looking around in the darkness for any semblance of escape.

“HELP... Chaaaaad… Troy? Anyone!” She yelled, beating on the sides of her prison.

Huffing angrily at the lack of response, she began to pull herself backwards. If she came  _ in  _ this way, then she should be able to get  _ out  _ this way, too. She only made it a couple of inches when she heard him, at her feet. The manic giggle sent chills down her spine and her pulse quickened. Lifting her head to look down the dark tunnel, she found his icy blue eyes trained on her.

“GUYS?!” She screamed, feeling fear in its most visceral form shudder down her entire body. It was one thing to be in the open, to be with people when facing these creeps. It was another to be stuck in a tight vent with out. “NICK SAM, FUCKING- ANYONE?!”

“All mine now, I told you. Just mine. So pretty.” The Strangler crooned, crawling closer. His hand wrapped around her ankle and she let loose an indignant shriek, instantly kicking out at him. He made a pained yelp as her shoe made contact with the side of his face, but it didn’t deter him.

He pulled her and him closer, climbing on top of her slowly but surely. She felt tears of fear prick the corners of her eyes, reaching down to grab his face as he came closer. 

“Get  _ off  _ me, you freak!” 

He was more than halfway on top of her now, his weight holding her still as he continued his climb. She could smell him, reeking of garbage and mud, like a rat caught in the storm drain. And his breath, god, the closer his smile got, the more she gagged. 

“Heeeeelp.” She yelled again, wishing they would do something, anything. Throw a molotov down the vent, a bomb, a shotgun, something.

She tried to grab at his eyes, reaching and clawing, but he only laughed and grabbed her hands. He was surprisingly strong, despite looking like the most frail of the killers who would stalk them, and she could feel his moist breath ghost over her fingers. 

“Good hands, good fingers. Strong girl…” he spoke in admiration, making her skin crawl as she tried to pull her hands away. He held them in place. Then he stuck a few of her fingers in his mouth.

She shrieked again, feeling his slimy tongue explore her digits with curious intensity. Her attempts to pull away only seemed to amuse him, feeling his laugher mumble against the fingers in his mouth as she cried out. Words had seemed to escape her, only able to voice her disgust and squirm beneath his weight. With a wet pop, he pulled off, a trail of saliva following from her fingers to his lips.

“You taste so good, so lovely.” he crooned. “I want more…”

He began to pull himself closer again, Amber chanting a chorus of ‘ _ no no no _ ’ as his face inched closer to her own. She was ultimately trapped, the Strangler laying on top of her and leaning into the crook of her neck. Although she pushed against his chest, there was no place for him to go. His back met the top of the shaft and left only inches between them, still giving him plenty of reason to stay snuggly atop her.

“You smell so good, yes. Soft, young…” he hummed, his breath hot on her ear. 

One hand was up around the base of her throat, and though she thought - and hoped - he was going to just kill her, he only applied enough pressure to hold her face still. His nose was ghosting over her skin, inhaling deeply before licking the blood off her cheek.

“Fucking…  _ Freak _ .” She spat, the word ineffective at giving the Strangler any more reason to leave his sought after prize.

“..-mber?” A faint voice could be heard calling now, hope leaping up in her throat. Her head rolled back trying to look for the spot of light that indicated an exit.

“Troy?!” She yelled, feeling the Stranglers hand tighten lightly around her neck. “I’m in the vents! The strangler is here too-- I need help!”

“Which vent?” Sam’s voice now, slightly nassely and pitched with concerned. “We- We can hear you but-”

The killers’ tongue was trailing down her throat now, feeling what teeth he had left graze her skin. She held back another scream.

“I don’t know, just- fucking d-do something before he- he-” She couldn’t finish the thought, the fear of it bringing tears to her eyes.

“Nothing they can do, all mine. Aaall mine.” The Strangler sang, letting loose another giggle before burying his nose into her hair. One of his hands trailed up her shirt and she grabbed it, shaking her head.

He growled, pulling back what distance he could before grabbing at both her hands. She tried to fight him off, but the chain wrapped around his arm sprang to life, pulling her wrists together and over her head. Panicked tears began to streak the dirt and blood on her cheeks, the terror of what he was going to do cementing her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

Her breathing was coming too quickly now, lower lip trembling as he went back to pulling up her shirt. Excited giggles spilled from his lips as he pulled it up over her head to her wrists, leaving only a bra to cover her top. Snot joined the blood that was pooling in the back of her throat, Amber trying to swallow but a sob making her gag. He was tracing down her sides slowly with calloused fingers, goosebumps rising where he touched. Making his way back up, he stopped at her lacy white bra. Her chest heaved with shuddered breaths and she squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of dizziness took over.

“‘Before he what’, Amber? What’s going on in there?!” came Chads worried voice, reverberating off the metal shaft. She couldn’t make herself say it.

The Strangler fished out his scissors from his pocket and gleefully cut open her bra, her small breasts now bared. She choked out a sob, unable to help herself. She wanted to scream and kick and fight but she knew it wouldn’t do anything, wouldn’t stop anything.

“Ooh, perky little things.” the Strangler giggled, sliding himself lower on her so he could grab them both. He squeezed her tits, Amber keeping her eyes shut as tight as she could, like she would just wake up and it would all have been a bad,  _ bad  _ dream.

He massaged them, curious and excited by the soft feel of her. As her nipples responded to his unwarranted touches, he pinched and twisted them, reveling in her squeaks.

“Amber?” Her friends were calling again, their voices so distant but so close.

“I had to wait.” he said suddenly, grinding his hips against her legs. She went rigid as she felt his hardness through his grimy jeans. “The others… They want things, too. But we had to wait, to play first!” His words were broken with a breathy giggles, his head dipping down to her chest and taking one of her nipples in his mouth as he continued to rub against her.

She whined, despising how good it felt to have his tongue tease her like this. He was disgusting, atrocious, a monster, a killer. But her body enjoyed it, feeling heat pool between her legs as he frotted against her. He left a trail of saliva as he moved to the next one, sucking and grazing his teeth against her. She sobbed to mask the moan, nearly choking on the blood that was draining into her throat.

He pulled up, warm breath brushing her skin and his hands going down to her shorts. Her cursedly short shorts. With ease he undid the buttons and began to work the denim down her legs, her thighs trembling along with the rest of her. Then he tugged down her panties too, before touching the fuzzy pubic hair atop her mound. It tickled, his actions curious and gentle, and she squirmed.

“You want things, too, don't cha?” He asked, eyes peering over at her. She shook her head, wanting nothing more to be free from this Nightmare, even if it meant dying and not coming back this time. “Don’t have to lie to me, pretty.”

His hand slid down to ease her lips, his middle finger teasing them apart. She hiccuped on her breath, watching his face make a pseudo-surprised expression when he felt her slickness. A bodily reaction and nothing more. But to him, an invitation. 

“Please don’t, please.” Amber begged, finding her voice again. “Just k-kill me, p-please.”

His response was to undo his own jeans and pull out his cock, peeling back his foreskin and stroking himself. The slick sound made Ambers stomach churn as a wave of nausea washed over her. His breathing came out in excited pants, drool freely falling from his parted lips and falling in strings on her abdomen. He couldn’t spread her legs apart much, but she didn’t deny him as he positioned himself.

He slid the head of his cock over her lips a few time, mixing her own wetness with his precum, before easing his way inside of her. She yelped in pain as her body adjusted to the intrusion. She hadn’t had sex before, and wasn’t exactly given a full round of foreplay, not to mention he was adult, thick and long.

“Amber?” Her friends calling again, searching for her.

She tried to open her mouth to scream, but only made a squeak of a plea.

“Amber, are you hurt?!” They could hear her, but they couldn’t reach her, couldn’t stop this.

The Strangler gave a satisfied hiss as he pushed himself to the hilt inside of her, impatient as to wait for her body to adjust before he began to thrust. She cried out with each push, her cunt tight and forcefully stretched. Faintly, she could hear her friends worried voices calling for her again, arguing over what to do, how to help her. But it was quickly drowned out by the Stranglers heavy panting.

“Amber--”

“Wait, What’s that sound?”

“It-it sounds like…like...”

A gasp followed the words from her friends, realizing that they were hearing the hot and wet sounds of flesh on flesh, coupled with her cries of pain and the older mans’ heavy panting. They went silent.

She wept as he raped her, staring at the blank metal of the vent shaft and willing herself far from all of this. Not only was she being raped, but her friends could hear, they know, and they couldn’t do anything about it.

Then, as if it couldn’t get worse, one of his hands grabbed around her throat and began to squeeze. Her eyes bulged as she gasped for air, his face pressed against her hair as he thrust needily into her. Amber tugged helplessly against the chains that held her hands above her head, blood and snot and tears clogging what little room she had in her throat to suck in oxygen.

Like a fish she gaped, the Strangler thrusting faster, his squeezing harder as her vision began to blossom into white stars. He giggled maniacally in her ear, drooling into her hair as life slipped from her lungs. She was almost gone, almost free when he came. It was fast, early in, an arguably short torment due to his eagerness, but it hadn’t been fast enough for Amber.

His hand was a vice grip around her throat as he tensed and gave an almost animalistic bark. She could vaguely feel his cum filling her, his thick cock twitching inside of her as it emptied its contents, but her lips were turning blue, her eyes wide and distended from the lack of oxygen. When he let her go, she took in a painful breath and let it out as a final wail.

The Strangler panted, his cock limp and twitching inside of her, and putting his full weight on top of the girl. Amber felt defeated, eyes swollen from tears and coughing as she tried to suck in oxygen and inhaled her own blood. He pulled himself up after a moment, grin still split across his face but looking far more smug, more satisfied with himself.

She can’t fathom the relief she feels as he brandishes the sharp, metal scissors, caked with blood. He pulled her face towards him and planted a hungry kiss on her, thumb running over her lower lip.

“See you soon.” he says, far too cheerily, before pulling back and stabbing the scissors into her throat.

Her life faded with the blood that pooled around her, and she knows next time she’ll watch for the vents.


	2. The Giant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super duper graphic and violent just like. As an extra warning I guess

Amber had been increasingly anxious ever since… What had happened. Everyone knew it, knew why she was on edge. She wouldn’t talk about it, wouldn’t say it. In fact… It was almost like nothing had happened. Besides the way she twitched at every noise and was even more commanding over the team of five, she was almost normal. 

The ever repeating rounds of running through the same section of the high school seemed normal, too. The killers didn’t seem to play favorites any more than usual, and with Amber on high alert it was rare they got away with much at all. They’d all escaped the last few matches, save for one where Nick was thrown from the rafters before he could follow them out the exit. Amber was always the first one out the door, even knowing it would all just happen again.

The brief downtime before the next game was the only thing she had to look forward to.

“Wait up for me.” Amber barked, kneeling down and wrapping barbed wire around and securing spikes to her bat. 

Chad and Nick stopped, the bespectacled nerd sweeping the area with his scanner. No one knew where the scanners had come from exactly, but it gave them an edge with the killer. They could see when the killer had manifested, when he wasn’t just a lurking shadow. Plus it doubled as a stun flash.

“Okay, I’m good.” Amber stood and gave the bat a test swing. It was heavier now, but that just meant it’d do more damage when she needed to use it.

“Watch out, he’s near here.” Nick said, his face illuminating blue as the scanner changed colors. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he looked around, trying to see him coming. Amber and Chad both raised their weapons.

“Stay close, watch for traps, the closet is just down the hall.” Amber stated, encouraging the team to continue moving.

Both Troy and Sam had fallen early, and now they were on rescue task. The gasoline was already in the lift, waiting for them to move it, but rescues came first. Four could protect the lift operator better than two. 

It was the laughter that gave the killer away. A ways behind them, cackling gleefully, whooping in excitement of finding his prey. Amber tensed, face twisting in anger as she caught sight of the Strangler. She could feel the Chads eyes slide to her, feeling her skin rise and itch. God, she wished they’d just stop being so worried.

Nick was the last to realize the proximity of the killer, turning as the hunched over hobo whipped out with his chain. It caught Nick around the throat, slamming him to the ground.

“Fuck! G-guys, help!” He cried out. The other two were already taking action.

Amber ran passed Nick, both hands gripping the bat with fervent anger, the boy giving her a panicked look. Chad ran at Nick and grabbed at the chain around his neck, the supernaturally bestowed weapon releasing its target and flying back to the Strangler. The killer yowled angrily, face contorting in a snarl as his weapon painfully wrapped around his arm again. His glowing eyes found Amber as she charged him.

She swung without hesitation.

And she kept swinging, feeling a slight jolt of relief, of tension passing through her body with each pained yelp the killer made. His blood was spraying the walls, how weak he seemed now, out in the open. He didn’t even talk, no more slithery little words, just yowls and cries of pain as her bat landed blows.

Eventually he crumpled to the ground, a death rattle exiting his abused lungs and his body going still. She kept swinging, face twisted in hatred and bringing the bat down on his body again and again. The squelch of his flesh as she beat it into non existence only drove her onward, gore and viscera now spraying from the spot where she repeatedly dug the spiked bat in. It was all over her, too, flecks and sprays of blood and bits of flesh splattered across her bare legs.

She heaved with exhaustion as she gave one final hit, arms trembling and sweat dripping from her brow.

“...Amber?”

The voice made her jump, as if she’d been so far gone into her own mind that she’d briefly left the hell of the Nightmare. Her arms were suddenly heavy, sore from use, and her bat had actually begun to splinter around the nails she had driven into it. It was falling apart, maybe had one or two more good swings in it… 

“Are you okay?” Chad spoke again, after his first attempt had gone unnoticed.

“We have to get Sam before he comes back.” was all that Amber said, not even meeting the boys eyes as she spun away from the mess of the Strangler and continued down the hallway splattered in blood.

“Should we do something?” Nick whispered to Chad, though not quiet enough that it was missed. Chad simply shrugged, clearly uneasy with the sudden violence that had shown through.

The two boys ran to meet her at the door, Amber yanking at the handle until the jammed door opened to reveal a frantic looking Sam. Her expression only became more wild when she looked Amber up and down. She opened her mouth, but Amber had already walked away, ignoring everyone else.

They exchanged uneasy glances, Nick pushing his glasses up and offering a tight lipped smile to Sam. Silent, they followed Amber as she headed towards the closet where they’d find Troy.

She could feel them watching her, hear their hushed tones where she knew they were talking but couldn’t make out just what was being said between them. It was making her skin itch, her blood boil. Beating the shit out of the Strangler had felt good, but the upset was only crawling up her back once more. It left a sour taste in her mouth. She just wanted this to be done already, for them to pretend things were fine. She was fine. It was okay. 

Sometimes she could still feel the twitch of his cock inside of her, emptying it’s contents between her legs.

The thought made her sway, feeling cold fear seize her legs. She didn’t want to remember that, she had more pressing things to deal with right now - like Troy, they had to get Troy so they could get out. The tiled floor seemed to rise and catch her feet, Amber sliding against a locker as the feelings of the violation branded her mind again, hot and painful.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she jerked away hard, slamming her hand into a locker.

“Ow,  _ fuck _ .” she hissed shaking her hand as her fingers that had struck the metal throbbed. “What?!”

The angry question made Chad back up a few steps.

“You- are you okay, Amber?” His voice was soft with concern, but it felt forced, awkward. Like he didn’t know what he was doing, but was trying anyway. “It looked like you had almost tripped and-”

“I’m fucking  _ fine _ . I know none of you believe me, but I am. I just want to get  **done** with this.” was the reply he got. He nodded.

“Me and Nick are gonna go grab Troy, it’s just in that room. How about you and Sam go get some scrap.” Chad offered, clearly fine with dropping the topic.

He didn’t trust her to go open the goddamn door, didn’t think she’d be able to be useful if the killer came. That’s why he was splitting them up. Her jaw clenched, set in her presumed allegations.

“Fine.” she spat, glancing at Sam and walking off down towards the math classroom. The other girl clutching her first aid kit froze at the look, but followed after her, Nick and Chad heading towards the room where Troy was captive.

“I’ll keep watch- You go see if you can find anything useful.” Sam offered. “I got your back.”

“Okay.”

Amber opened the classroom door, Sam watching the hallways and standing in the doorway while she scoured the shelves. This way the Killer couldn’t materialize behind their backs; he’d have to make himself seen and coming if he wanted to go after them. It was a sort of safety. Pairs at minimum was necessary when scavenging, a hard learned lesson after multiple failures.

“Got some stuff, c’mon, next room we swap roles.” Amber said as she loaded up on the bits of scrap that could be deemed somewhat useful. She glanced over her shoulder at the boys as they set down a turret before trying to save Troy. Leave it to them to waste so much time on a simple rescue…

“Hang on, I think I see something here.” Sam stopped at a locker that was slightly ajar. Amber raised a hand to stop the girl from opening the booby trap but was too late. “Oh-- shit- it’s gas- don’t breathe-” she warned between coughs as Amber took a few steps away and raised an arm to cover her mouth. 

The putrid green and hazy cloud that covered Sam would dissipate slowly, but it would leave her incapacitated until it dispersed. Amber clutched her bat with her free hand in wait, looking around in case the Killer appeared.

He did, but further down the hallway and around the corner. Heavy breathing and heavier footfalls sounded his approach, the juggernaut of a man slowly rounding the corner and stalking towards them. Amber’s eyes went wide, dropping her arm and holding her bat with two hands. The boys were on their way down, but the Giant roared and charged, clearing a surprising amount of distance in a short time.

Amber barely had time to react before his he grabbed her easily in his behemoth hands and hoisted her into the air. 

“Let me go, you big ugly moron!” she shrieked, slamming her fists against his hands. He grunted, and then obliged, throwing her through an open classroom door.

Her stomach flipped and twisted as she sailed, body tensing to meet the desks that she was doomed to collide with. She cried out in pain as she did, rolling and smacking onto the floor. The wind was sucked out of her lungs, bruises blossoming beneath her shirt and all over her legs as she tried to take panicked breaths. They wouldn’t come, and for a brief and terrifying moment, it felt as if she would never be able to take in a lungful of air ever again. 

After a moment, the muscles set to work and she took a painful gulp of air, tears of panic and pain springing to her eyes and a sob slipping from between her lips. Her legs ached as she tried to pull herself up, but she could hear the Giant working from beyond the doorway. Sam screamed out as she was grabbed, followed by the sounds of bodies hitting the floor like bowling pins. 

She had to get up, she had to help, to fight. Outside, the familiar and slow sound of the turret met her ears, doing what damage it could while the others struggled to gain their footing again. With a groan of pain, she managed to get on all fours. Everything hurt, every spot that had slammed into the wooden desks and floor were tender and sore. But she had to fight.

The door shut and her head jerked up to see the Giant stalking towards her with his slow gait. He’d left the others, presumably easier kills, in favor of hunting her? Fuck. Fine. At least she could die and come back without the tenderness and bruises.

“Fuck you.” she wheezed, waiting for him to grab her face and smash it into the floor already. The brief pain as her brains made a puddle beneath her face was a gracious daydream at this point.

The Giants snarl twisted into a wide and toothy grin, body heaving with each breath he took. It made her shiver, the way he smiled. 

He reached down and hoisted her up again, but rather than fling her across the room and leave her incapacitated, he dropped her on one of the desks. She cried out as the plastic chair attached to the desk dug into her spine, adding a new bruise to her collection. What was he doing? Part of her knew she didn’t want to know, the way he was looking down at her on her back and angled painfully on a small desk.

She knew she should move, but couldn’t help but stare at the Giant in all his glory. They’d spent most of their time running from him, dancing out of his swing so they wouldn’t be tossed around the school like a ragdoll, but this was the first time she’d seen him so intimately close. 

His chest was thicker than a barrel, shirt mangled and torn, and his head felt almost too small despite the fact it was still nearly twice the size of her own. Milky white eyes stared down from thick brows. A stitched scar ran atop his cranium, and she could just see the start of it as he looked down at her. She wondered if she could even wrap both arms around his neck, or if he’d just flex and make her lose her grip.

A hand raised and wrapped around her waist, and how easily he did that. How amazing the fact he could do that, with one single hand. A shiver of pure terror ran down her spine and made her blood run cold. His other hand went for her shorts and she wasn’t able to stop the blood curdling shriek that sprang from her lungs.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” she screamed, grabbing at the hand that pinned her and kicking at the hand that dared to remove her under garments. She didn’t know when it had started, but she was crying, the tears running in a seamless river down her face as she tried helplessly to get him off her.

He  _ chuckled _ , the bastard laughed at her, tearing off her shorts like they were made of fucking paper. She yelled as she was exposed, her words choking on the panic that was rising to an impossible chorus in her brain. Not again, not him, why, why her?

“You can’t-- you- p-please.” words came in sutters and fragments, a sob finally finding its way through the mess to vocalize her distress. 

He still had one hand pinning her, the other tugging down the orange pants he wore - prison garb, she was now realizing. She dug her nails into his hand, but he ignored them like she was little more than a mosquito. Drawing blood, she kept digging till her nails felt like they’d fall off.

“Fuck- fuck you! Fuck- this shit-- you can’t- please-”

She caught sight of his cock as he pulled it out, pleas falling into a whimper as he stroked himself. Much like the rest of himself, his member was nothing short of massive. Almost as thick around as her waist, head dripping with precum as he pulled back the foreskin, she felt her stomach drop further. There was no way it would fit inside of her. He might as well just make himself a new hole.

Amber opened her mouth to beg but all that came out was a wet cry. She couldn’t do this, not again, not like this. 

The door to the classroom finally opened, Amber whipping her head to look over at her friends. Hope and embarrassment mixed in a painful stir.

“Help.” she begged, breath coming in sharp stuttering gasps. All four of them were there, staring, eyes wide with terror. She wanted to scream at them to do something, but the hand around her waist was pushing her shirt up, exposing her breasts with a single gesture. “No, no, no, guys you need- you need to- to do something-”

The Giant was spreading her legs now and she sobbed again, the parting of her thighs stretching her around his form. 

_ Do something, do something, you fucking idiots. _

But it was like they couldn’t, as if they were afraid they’d end up in her position, as if they thought their attempts wouldn’t help. The Giant had turned his head to look at them, breathing in excited grunts as his cock twitched. It was sitting above her pubic mound, reaching her belly button and it’s girth overwhelming. And he was going to put it inside of her, she knew he was, the terror making her head swim.

He smiled, turning back to Amber after he saw they wouldn’t do anything.

How could they betray her like that? How could they let her lay here at this monsters’ mercy without even lifting a finger?!

The Giant pulled his cock back, rubbing the head of his cock between the lips of her pussy. It felt disgusting and massive, nothing that could fit inside of her prepared or not. She begged, to her friends, to the killer, to anyone listening, to put a stop to it. And no one did.

He thrust inside of her and she felt her body break. The sound she made was supposed to be a scream, but it lost the air along the way and came out like a dying bird song. It didn’t fit, it  _ shouldn’t _ fit, but he’d pushed through anyway. Her pussy stretched and tore, unable to accommodate anything of his size. Blood pooled beneath her ass on the desk, her legs twitching and hips popped out of socket.

She sucked in air and exhaled in screams of pain, only knowing agony in this instance. As if that wasn’t enough, he began to thrust, pain becoming absolute numbness as she tried desperately to escape the pain and the body which was being tortured. There was a moment where she even lost consciousness, the world slipping into a tingling darkness for only a moment. But of course, she wouldn’t be spared her torture.

Wakefulness came back too quickly, thrusting her back into a world of pain. He was wearing her like a condom, the walls of her cunt pushing and pulling with each heavy thrust he gave. Ambers head lolled, eyes blank as tears continued to streak her cheeks. She could feel the Giants breath as he exhaled in pants, the moisture settling on her exposed chest. 

Her eyes caught her friends briefly, silently pleading, begging, for them to kill her. They could, they had to have at least one molotov or proximity bomb between them, but they seemed glued to the horror of Ambers rape. She could see glistening tears rolling down Sams cheeks, see the way Chad’s face was tinged with green. Nick looked like he might just pass out, eyes dancing anywhere besides Amber, and Troy just. Stared. Like he was looking right through her.

The Giant was moving harder now, one hand gripping at the desk till the wood splintered. It felt like her organs were being stuck in a blender, each thrust upsetting something new, moving things in ways they shouldn’t be. She wanted to throw up her intestines and asphyxiate on the residue of them so she could die faster.

Because she was absolutely dying. There was no surviving this. The Strangler had killed her in the end, but this? The action alone was going to kill her, her insides rupturing and more blood lubing his cock. She could feel her life slipping, the static of death so teasingly close but held out of her grasp by her own body trying to keep her going. 

He was hunched over her now, thrusting faster and clearly close to finally finishing. If she could see through his eyes, she’d get to see the way red and purple blood began to pool where his massive cock bulged beneath the skin of her abdomen. It was a spectacle, galaxies forming across her skin as she bled from the inside.

Giving another few thrusts, he finally spilled his seed. It was like a hose, spilling and filling her in the place it had made from tearing her insides open. The bulge of her stomach swelled as he pumped her full. It was so close now, the pain was nothing more than a stinging numbness inside of her. 

As he pulled out, she felt her insides follow, her uterus prolapsing and sliding out of her cunt. Pink semen, tinted with blood, followed, gushing out in a nearly comedic flow. The Giant pulled his trousers over his softening cock and looked at the others. They ran, Amber finally releasing a final breath and fading into the Nightmare. 


	3. The Slasher

Amber had been hardly holding it together, not that anyone blamed her. What had happened to her wasn’t something anyone should’ve been able to walk away from. Hell, she’d  _ died  _ from it, her friends quick to scramble when the light finally flickered from her eyes. They had found her in one of the closets, huddled on the floor in a ball and refusing to speak to any of them. She stayed there, surprisingly unbothered by their phantom killers, till the world temporarily ceased to exist and she reformed with the others in the school once again.

They didn’t know what to say, and Amber didn’t know what she wanted to hear. She just picked herself back up, grabbed a metal pipe, and headed out to get the job done again.

Her determination with surviving and killing the killers before they took her was faltering, and she knew it. She just didn’t know if she cared anymore. It had already began to feel bleak and hopeless long before now, but any care she had about completing the steps in their escape had dwindled into apathy. She was still one of the best on assault, and she would keep trying for them, but even she wasn’t sure how much longer they’d be what she held onto.

Especially since they had just… Watched. They let that _thing_ ruin her. Destroy her, violate her, murder her in the most heinous way. She wanted to scream at them, call them names, call them cowards, demand a reason for _why_ they did **nothing** … But the words didn’t come. The words just brought her back to the time it happened. Even thinking about it would make her core ache, phantom reminders of the damage the Giant had done.

It seemed Sam picked up her anxiety, though Sam had always been the more anxious of the group by default. Ambers silence and apathy had only made it spike. She’d try to talk to Amber, even when Amber tried to be left alone. She just wanted to help, but Amber didn’t want it.

Once, Sam expressed concern that she would be the next one targeted. Amber nearly lashed out at that. How dare she be so scared for herself when Amber had been raped twice, when Amber was the clear target here? She almost  _ hoped  _ that Sam was the next one, so she could know what it felt like to feel so goddamn helpless.

But why would she wish that on anyone?

“Aaand there, forklift filled!” Troy announced, tossing the empty gas canister aside. “Chad, you wanna go get Sam while Nick, Amber, and I move this?”

“Yea-”

“I’ll go.” Amber cut in, already picking herself up off the floor. She’d been sitting on one of the blue exercise mats while the boys fueled the lift.

“You want me to come along?” Chad asked, moving towards her as she retreated towards one of the entrances.

“No. They need at least one person with a weapon here. Killer will just be on you guys anyway.” she stated, her surety empty but firm. She didn’t care either way.

“Then take Nick-”

“I’m fucking fine, okay?! I don’t need you guys to tail me. I’ll get Sam, we’ll be back here before the lift crosses the gym. Christ…” 

Amber stormed off, the trio of boys glancing at each other nervously. Troy shrugged then climbed the lift to get it moving.

The hallways felt more ominous alone, almost made her scared. It felt nice, feeling…  _ something _ . Anything. The adrenaline tickling her chest was more of a comfort than a hindrance, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She wished she had one of the scanners, but she didn’t even need one to know it was around her. 

Traps sprung up from nowhere, cutting off her direct path to the supply closet where Sam would materialize in - if she wasn’t already there. Amber scowled, watching them leave only an open space to the left of her path. Right into the skylight.

“Yeah, right, creep…” She muttered to herself, crouching down and disarming the traps. They splintered into useless pieces around her and she kept going forward. This wasn’t her first time around the goddamn block…

Heavy breathing met her ears and she spun to find the Slasher on her tail. His creepy white eyes stared her down, thin lips tugging into a malevolent grin. She would have just let him kill her, but… She had to get Sam. 

Sticking up her middle finger, she ran down the rest of the hallway as fast as she could before rounding into the supply room and slamming the door behind her. 

Looking around, she found some wooden boards and a few busted metal sheets from old shelving. There was also a glowing green vent, bloody letters spelling out ‘shortcut’. She’d been avoiding vents, even these ones, ever since the Strangler, but it seemed the best way to avoid the killer once she got Sam. Route secured, Amber began to quickly create a makeshift barricade from the materials in the room. She pulled the handle real quick, making sure the door was stuck. Satisfied, she glanced at the closed door of the closet.

It lacked the odd green glow and no one was inside shaking the handle. Sam hadn’t come back yet. Amber was starting to get nervous now, usually Sam would’ve come back by now, and this was  _ always  _ the closet they found her in…

Taking a deep breath, she decided it would be best to scavenge the room while she waited. There were a few boxes in the back that no one had touched, and she almost had enough scrap to doctor up her pipe with some barbed wire. Rounding the corner of the room, she started digging through a box.

Then she heard his breathing, in the room with her. Her heart sank, and without hesitating or turning around to even address whether or not the killer was in the room with her, she dove for the shortcut vent. She threw open the grate and started to scramble inside, letting out a cry when a hand wrapped around her ankle. 

He pulled her out of the vent with one swift movement, Amber falling to the floor and gasping as the air was forced from her lungs. Her chest burned, and as her ankle was released, she closed her eyes and waited for the bite of the axe in her flesh. It didn’t come and for a moment, she dared to open her eyes. The axe sank into the ground by her head instead, Amber flinching at its closeness.

“Get up.” His voice was deep and demanding, and she obeyed. She pulled herself to all fours shakily, tasting blood from her split lip.

A hand twisted in her hair and pulled her around to face him. She reached for his hand, face twisting in pain as he tugged at her roots.

“What the fuck-” she started to ask, seeing now that he had his cock out and held in his other hand. Her breaths came in more sudden and sharp spikes now, involuntary tears welling at the corner of her eyes. Looking at his face, she could see his smile, the irregular way his crooked teeth lined his mouth. 

She shook her head, feeling as if her mouth were suddenly stuck shut.

“Open.” he ordered. 

Ambers lips trembled and contorted, closing her eyes and knowing this was just as hopeless as the other two times. She’d barricaded herself in here with him. The others would only be able to get in if they used the vent. And she told them not to come with her. 

He pulled at her hair again, jerking her head forward and she opened her mouth to exclaim in pain. Then he shoved his cock in.

Amber instantly gagged, eyes watering as he pushed the head of his cock against her throat. He smelled disgusting, unwashed and like he’d been rotting in the basement for years. And he tasted as bad, dirty and overly salty. Her hands grabbed at the fabric of of his coveralls, slamming a fist into his thigh. It earned a dark chuckle, and he pulled back enough for her to take a breath through her nose. She almost wished she hadn’t, the smell and taste renewed with the gulp of air.

She was salivating to accommodate the member inside her mouth, drool starting to pool over her lips and snot leaking from her nose as she started to cry. His cock stretched her mouth open wide, her lips aching and trembling from her barely contained sobs. He started to thrust inside of her, slick on her spit and precum that was dribbling down her throat.

Amber wanted to vomit, but each gag was suppressed by the same thing that was causing it, his cock ramming her throat. His hand was still in her hair, guiding her compliant head to better fit more of him in. He tilted her head up, panicked eyes finding his before trying to look away, and he pushed more of himself down her throat. 

She struggled for breath between his thrusts, his cock blocking her airways and her nose filling with bubbling snot. Amber let her arms fall from his legs, limbs dangling limply at her side and just let herself be used. There wasn’t a need to fight it, nothing would change. Maybe… Maybe just letting it go would make it go faster.

As her jaw slacked, the Slasher groaned, fucking her mouth faster. Drool continued to slide down her chin, pooling on the ground around her knees. The handle of the closet door started to wiggle.

“Guys? A-Anyone out there?” came Sam’s voice. Amber glanced at the door, whimpering through the cock in her mouth. If only she’d come back a few moments sooner. 

The Slasher looked over his shoulder, thrusting his entire length down her throat again. Amber made soft noises of panic, unable to breath as he smiled at the door.

“Shhhh, don’t want her hearing, do we?” asked the Slasher, pulling out enough for her to take a breath. She shook her head, pleading with her eyes. Amber took back her half wish, her almost wish for Sam to be caught up in this. 

_ Just let Sam get out of this _ , she prayed, the Slasher thrusting into her mouth again. 

Her jaw was beginning to ache from his movements, sore and pushed from his girth, but it wasn’t like her discomfort was being acknowledged. She was just a hole for him. Just like the other versions of  _ him _ . Vaguely, she wondered if they truly were the same entity, the same killer. 

Sam’s calls were muffled by the door between them, but Amber could still hear her asking for help. If only Amber had been faster, or just sucked it up and brought Nick with her. If only Sam hadn’t wandered under the skylight. 

Her thoughts of ‘what if’ were brought to a close as he thrust against her more firmly, her jaw aching and his pubic hair pushed against her lips, her nostrils. He came with a grunt, his thick cock twitching as it spilled his cum in her throat. There wasn’t even an option to spit, just desperation not to choke as it filled her.

As the Slasher pulled his cock out and released her hair, Amber gasped. Saliva, snot and cum dripped over her lips, her body shaking as she took in deep breaths. She fell to all fours, coughing violently and willing herself to throw up. 

“Amber? Is that you?” Sam’s voice reached out. Amber couldn’t reply, unable to bring words to her sore throat as she the painful heaving comes to a stop.

She looked up at the Slasher, waiting for him to pick up his axe and finish her off. Then the others could just leave. She wasn’t getting out of here. Neither was Sam.

The axe remained untouched. Instead, the Slasher grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, before dropping to his knees. She fell to her elbows, still hoping maybe she could vomit his semen out of her stomach. Amber felt his hands grab at the curve of her ass over her admittedly short denim shorts, and already she knew his brand of violation wasn’t over just yet.

She didn’t bother fighting back, feeling her cunt react to his fingers tracing the crack of her ass and her vaginal lips through her clothing. He pulled off her shorts and underwear, placing his cock between her ass cheeks and thrusting against them. He was still slick, she noted, with her saliva, and still hard despite coming inside of her. Of course. This world had its own rules, didn’t it?

He continued to grind against her ass, one hand coming around and teasing apart her lips. She gave a startled squeak, her body reacting to his touches. They were teases at best, skirting around her clit and swirling around her hole. Just enough to make her know she was getting aroused by her own molestation. She wanted to yell at him to just do it already, but she didn’t need to.

Without warning, he thrust into her asshole. She cried out in pain, but quickly found a hand clamped over her mouth. Agony speared through her, her body tense as he pushed inside of her virgin ass.

“I thought I said to be quiet.” He growled, clearly working to get himself inside of her. Hot and fresh tears poured down her face and over his hands, Amber digging her nails into her palms so hard she was sure she’d bleed. 

The pain pushed her gut over the edge, the remnant taste of him on her tongue making her gag. Ropes of saliva leave her mouth first, then the shallowest of retches. She heaved, her body shaking as her stomach empties its contents. Straight into the Slashers hand. The acrid taste of bile mixed with his cum meets her tongue again, the mess having nowhere to go. All it does is encourage her to keep throwing up, despite the clear blockage. The Slasher holds his hand in place as vomit and cum leak between his fingers, and Amber can hear him suck his teeth in distaste.

She struggled to breath against his hand, her hole throbbing painfully as he pushed to the hilt and her stomach churning. He waited a few moments as his cock stretched her, panting heavily over her, before he pulled his hand away and the mess falls to the floor. Amber gasps for breath, her throat burning and chest still heaving with need to push more of her insides out.

He doesn’t give her the chance to, wiping his hand off on her shirt before replacing it over her mouth and starting to thrust in her.  She cried out into his hand, each movement renewing the sharp pain. He took his time finding a rhythm, grunting at how tight Amber was, and pulling her head back as he thrust.

She could feel her hole bleeding and tearing, whimpering into his palm as he slicked himself up with her unconventional lubricant. The Slasher didn’t seem to mind, beginning to thrust faster into her. She couldn’t even wish for it to stop, exhausted and broken entirely. Tears flowed down her cheeks and her sounds were involuntary reactions to his abuse. 

She wondered if the boys would come looking for them…

Sam seemed to have gone quiet, occasionally jiggling the handle but otherwise was silent. Amber wondered if she could tell. She wondered if she knew how lucky she was to be trapped in that closet all alone.

The Slasher was thrusting faster now, but before he gave his final push, he pulled out completely. The sudden gaping emptiness felt foreign and nearly as uncomfortable as his cock inside of her, but it was quickly thrust elsewhere. In her cunt, to be exact. She gave a sound of shock as he thrust his bloody cock into her pussy. He thrust a few times before he came inside of her, his cock twitching.

He sat there for a moment, giving a few more half thrusts to ensure he’s emptied himself, then he pulled out and let go of her. Amber crumpled to the floor, cum oozing from her cunt and blood from her ass. Her fingers twitch, her brain urging her to at least try to move. She hoped maybe he’ll get the axe now. Maybe he’ll finish her off.

But he doesn’t. He steps on the small of her back, Amber whimpering as the action pushes more cum to ooze from her pussy. Seemingly content, he turns away from her and goes towards the closet.

“Please…” she whimpered, her throat painfully closing up at the attempt to use her voice. She tried again, bloodshot eyes watching him. “Just... kill me.”

_ Let her go _ , she wanted to add, but even three extra words seemed too much.

The Slasher stopped and looked over her, his thin lips pulling into a malicious smile.

“Now that wouldn’t be fair for Sam, now would it?” he hissed. “She deserves an audience, don’t you think?”

Ambers eyes widen at the implication and she tried to pull herself towards him.

“D-don’t. Please…” she begged.

With a dark chuckle, he walked over to the closet door and pulled it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little self indulgent project that I started back when the closed beta came out. I wanted to be the first to write a Last Year fic on Ao3 and I succeeded haha. I do hope more people pick up interest in the game and fandom, even if lore wise it isn't as beefy as DBD


End file.
